garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Rat's Tail
Name: Sept of Rat's Tail *'Location:' Hong Kong *'Composition:' Bone Gnawers (Wang Tong), Stargazers, occasional Hengeyokai *'Totem:' Wharf Rat *'Nature:' Cunning *'Level:' 2 *'Sept Alpha:' Grandmother Rui (Rui Lo Tam), ~Watches-From-Above~, Athro Homid Philodox of the Bone Gnawers *'Caern Warder:' Uncle Lau (Pak Tai Lau), ~Drives-Hard-Bargain~, Adren Homid Galliard of the Bone Gnawers *'Moon Bridges:' Court of the Burning Phoenix (Hengeyokai), and Mother of Peach Trees Caern (Canon HK caern) *'Former Residents:' Yi *'Visitors:' None *'OOC Contact:' Yi History: :The Sept of Rat's Tail was built during the First Opium War. Since then, the sept continued to evolve through the decades, becoming one of the small, but significant septs of Garou of the Far East that would protect the shipping routes of Hong Kong. Though it suffered many battles with the rapid, rabid urban development of the city, the caern has been dutifully guarded its entire time and has never fallen into the Wyrm's hands. In 2001, it almost did. :During the summer of 2001, the Rat's Tail encountered a subtle kind of civil war, when the younger generation of Garou began to disagree with the higher ranked Garou on how things should be run. These younger Garou took it upon themselves to go out and convince or coerce the local vampires into an even further improved network of information and resource passing. The older Garou disagreed with the tactics, sparking high tensions and fights breaking out inside the Rat's Tail. This couldn't have come at a worse time, when a vampire from the West enigmatically known as Mr. S arrived in Hong Kong and immediately established power with the murders of many Eastern vampire leaders and underlings in his path. The Garou sent to stop Mr. S had not returned, and resources amongst the Rat's Tail and other neighboring Hengeyokai gatherings were stretched and exhausted. It wasn't clear how Mr. S was managing to gain so much power in such short time and keep himself protected, until it was discovered that some of the packs that had been sent to stop him were not all killed, but instead captured, tortured and mind-controlled into doing the vampire's bidding. :Suddenly, the Rat's Tail sept and the other neighboring caerns and Eastern vampires banded together. They overran Mr. S's skyscraper fortress, and Mr. S was killed. The younger Rat's Tail Garou who had been captured were freed, and the sept returned to its own grounds to sort out its issues. :Today, Rat's Tail boasts about 25 members and a large network of Kin, spreading through the city's districts. Grandmother Rui still rules the roost as the Sept Alpha and her nephew-in-law Uncle Lau has successfully gained the rank of Adren, taking up the role of Warder. Various packs rotate in guarding the sept's territory and maintaining relations with the Hengeyokai. Though they do have relations with a few vampires in the area, their alliances are best described in the don't harm me, we won't tear you to pieces way. Additional Notes: ** Location and layout: The Rat's Tail sept owns two major locations that are linked in the Umbra. One shipyard is located in Central District off Pier Road, and the other pier swings off the tip of Kowloon in Tsimshatsui, west of Kowloon Park, off Canton Road. Category: Caerns Category:Bone Gnawer Septs Category:Stargazer Septs Category:Hengeyokai Septs